Nightmare for Niklaus
by xSakura-Blossomsx
Summary: What is it that this girl holds? This girl that make Niklaus Mikaelson cringe even at the mention of her name. Who is she? Read and find out.


_"A thousand times we die in one life_

_We crumble, break and tear apart _

_Until the layers of illusion are burned away and all_

_That is left, is the truth of who and what we really are." _

_-Teal Scott_

* * *

><p><span><em>Present Day,2013<em>

She had finally been set free after many years of unwanted rest. How? Of course it was unknown but, she held a grudge, a grudge that she could not get rid of. She rose out of her white coffin that had been her resting place and set her feet on the Earth ground. The dress was an 18th century gold ball gown was still the same when she left this world year's ago. So, she began to walk out of the cave that her coffin had been inside.

The fresh breeze felt good against her porcelain skin. She could feel the heartbeats of many different animals wondering around in the woods. One heart sounded different and her mouth began to water by the smell. She began to follow that smell where she spotted a young couple sitting by a fire. She realized that it was dark out. Poor souls camping at the wrong time.

She appeared before them the girl looked surprised at her appearance.

"Excuse me what year is it?" She asked the girl who looked confused as to why she was asking her such a ridiculous question.

"March 15th 2013." The girl solemnly replied as she smirked at her. The heart of the two humans began to beat faster and faster in her ears. She wanted it and she was going to have it.

"Thank you and i'm terribly sorry for this." She apologized sinking her fangs into the girls throat. The girls screams echoed throughout the forest and eventually subsided as her heart stop. The male tried running from her but she wasn't about to have that. Quickly she threw him onto the ground and drained his blood. When she was full she tossed the bodies into the fire that the couple had made.

Satisfied, she walked out if the woods after taking what the girl was wearing to put on herself. She managed to find her way to the town of Mystic Falls after all she was born here. This was her town and she knew that he would be here.

It began to turn dawn as she made her way into _"The Grill." _and ordered herself a glass of bourbon of course not having any money she compelled the boy to make her one anyways.

The town had changed so much since she last seen it and she wondered what her dear family was up to. Did they even remember her? Would they be surprised to see her again if they did? Would her big brother run away like always when she came around?

Soon enough she would find out.

* * *

><p>The morning suddenly turned into the afternoon 12:00pm to be exact. As she walked the streets of Mystic Falls she spotted a girl that looked similar to someone she knew a long time ago but that had to be impossible.<p>

She had to find out for sure, "Excuse me but is your name Tatia?" She asked her accent hinting in her voice. The girl looked at her suspiciously but shook her head.

"No i'm Elena Gilbert." The girl told her and walked off leaving her alone again.

Elena Gilbert she would have to remember that name. The girl looked similar to both Tatia and that Katerina girl.

After spending the day wondering the town she found herself at what seemed to appear as a boarding house and a male was outside. A face that looked familiar but she was sure she never met him in her life.

So, she walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder. Instantly she felt a pull to her brother after glancing into his eyes.

"You're a vampire." She suddenly bursted out as he gave her a blank stare.

"And you are?" He asked her as she took a step back from him. Of course she knew she was stronger than he was and much much older but she stayed cautious she knew how her kind were.

"Not until you answer my questions. " She replied in a stern voice. He gave in as he nodded his head in agreement so she thought of her first question.

"What do you know about the Mikaelson family?" She started off as he spit the drink he was drinking out of his mouth. She could tell she surprised him but she needed to know everything he knew.

"That they are people other's shoulf stay away from. They're no good and shouldn't even be here." The boy explained.

_'So they are here as expected.'_ She thought to herself and glanced at the by again "Before I tell you my name what's yours?" She asked calmly.

"Stefan Salvatore." The boy answered. He was honest she could tell that he was so she walked closer but not to close.

"Well if you promise not to freak i'll tell you my name." She began waiting for his response but he only shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of thed drink that she assumed to be alcohol of some sort once again.

She took a deep breath and readied herself "Well Salvatore my name is Natalia Mikaelson i'm the younger sister to Niklaus his biological sister." She introduced herself.

Stefan stared wide eyed at her. She knew that would be his reaction. The secret sister finally making her appearance in Mystic what they needed right? She laughed at her own thought and Stefan glanced at her weirdly.

"No worries I bring no trouble amongst the people here I am simply here for revenge against my big brother." She explained that caught his attention.

"Revenge?" He asked her as she nodded. She wouldn't tell him what revenge she had against him but she knew that Stefan trusted her.

Mystic Falls had yet another Original Vampire in their town.


End file.
